


Random Drabble

by NeetNeet27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeetNeet27/pseuds/NeetNeet27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small slice domesticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, but my crazy imagination. All mistakes are my own.

Dean was sprawled out on the couch watching a Southpark rerun, the living room lit up by the glow of the tv. He heard familiar steps coming down the hallway and saw Sam's shadow near his bare feet. Dean eyed him and then turn his attention back to the tv. Sam move towards the front of the couch near Dean's knees, and straddled him. Sam leaned over and kissed the side of Dean's neck and cheek. Dean turned his head meeting Sam's lips. Their tongues slowly rubbed against each other, while Dean slid his fingers into Sam's hair. Sam broke their kiss and rubbed his nose against Dean's.  
"Come to bed."  
Dean tilted his head and gently kissed Sam. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dabble. I may expand it. I may add more stories to it later, that are unrelated. I don't know yet. Feel free to leave me some love & criticism.


End file.
